Friendship is Magic: Luna Edition
by Pipper Pines
Summary: This is basically the series in my own way. I'm still working on the real first chapter, so bear with me here.


_**Cast of My Little Pony: Lunar Edition**_

_**Luna Nightfall- In another world, the alicorn princess of the night, but in this world, the most faithful unicorn student of Princess Twilight and the spirit of Magic. Smart, often paranoid, but always helpful, she takes good care of **__**Sparks**__**, her number one assistant.**_

_**Lyra Heartstrings- The crazy unicorn humanist of the group, she will do whatever it takes to prove her theories. The element of Generosity, the harpist is truly awesome in her comedic timings. **_

_**Derpy Hooves- The sweet yet klutzy pegasus spirit of Laughter, Derpy is always willing to lend a hoof. She is the number one Mailmare in Ponyville.**_

_**Octavia- The elegant earth pony cellist, the element of honesty, and patient, this mare is always willing to put her friends ahead of herself. She was once a member of the Canterlot Symphony.**_

_**Sweetie Drops- The element of loyalty, this sweeter than sugar earth pony would rather be taffy than leave her friends behind. She is a candy maker and big sister to Twist.**_

_**Pippin Apple Pie- The pegasus with the natural curiosity and the element of Kindness is no stranger to unusual events. She is Ponyville's number one detective and second best dressmaker.**_

_**Princess Celestiana (Celestia) - The adopted niece of Princess Twilight, the princess of love, Luna's old foalsitter and future sister-in-law, Celestia truly loves Lunar Eclipse, Luna's brother. She is very dramatic at times.**_

_**Lunar Eclipse- Luna's older brother and captain of the Royal Guard, this stallion is handsome and strong. He has a close connection to his little sister.**_

_**Sparks- The happy-go-lucky little baby dragon assistant with a huge crush on Pippin, he will do anything for Luna or Pippin. He sends letters with his magic fire.**_

_**Princess Twilight- The ruler of the land of Equestria, the princess of the sun, and the younger sister of the legend, Twilight is an inspiration to young fillies and colts everywhere in the land. She was the original bearer of three elements: Magic, Loyalty, and Kindness.**_

_**Princess Cadence (Nightmare Moon) - Co-ruler of Equestria, the princess of the moon, and the older sister of the legend, Cadence was imprisoned for a thousand years in the moon. She was the original bearer of Honesty, Generosity, and Laughter.**_

_**Trixie- This unicorn claims she is the most great and powerful. What secret past is she hiding?**_

_**Amber- Amber is a little flightless blank-flank pegasus who idolizes Pippin. She has an awesome skateboard.**_

_**Twist- Sweetie Drops' little sister who is an earth pony blank flank. She has an eye for candy making. **_

_**Dinky- Little sister to Lyra Heartstrings, Dinky is a unicorn blank flank. She loves making- and eating- muffins.**_

_**Gretchen- A grumpy griffin with a 'tude, she was friends with Sweetie Drops at Candy Camp. Gretchen wasn't always a jerk- or was she?**_

_**Blim and Blam- Annoying twin unicorns with a candy making machine who threaten to send Sweetie Drops and Twist packing! These two only appear once (thank Goodness).**_

_**Sapphire Jewel- A snarky, nasty little earth pony filly who teases Amber, Dinky, and Twist. She is best friend to Emerald Gems.**_

_**Emerald Gems- The other snarky, nasty little earth pony filly who teases Amber, Dinky, and Twist. She is best friend to Sapphire Jewels.**_

_**Apple Bloom- A little earth pony filly that got her cutie mark in redecorating. She is best friend to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.**_

_**Sweetie Belle- A little unicorn with a singing talent, this filly is the lead soloist in the school choir. She is girlfriend to Button Mash and best friend to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.**_

_**Scootaloo- the lead pegasus daredevil in Ponyville. This filly is awesome on a scooter and is best friend to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.**_

_**Button Mash- The best gamer in Ponyville, he may seem to have a hard shell. However, he has a soft spot for gorgeous school choir lead soloist Sweetie Belle.**_

_**Cheerilee- The teacher at Ponyville School, she always has something new for her students to learn. She is strikingly knowledgeable about potions and herbs.**_

_**Zecora- The healer of the Everfree forest, Zecora is closest to Twist. She comes from a land far away.**_

_**Queen Chrysalis- The heartless queen of the changelings, she's always on the hunt for a new food source. She is very protective of her daughter, Larva.**_

_**Larva- The sweet, caring changeling daughter of Queen Chrysalis, Larva is always unwilling to aid in her mother's diabolical plans. She is heir to the hive's throne.**_

_**Discord- The dracornaquus spirit of chaos, he was originally imprisoned in stone by Twilight and Cadence. He has a bit of a crush on Fluttershy**_

_**Rarity- The unicorn who may have grown up in a small town, but dreams of living in a glamorous city such as Canterlot. She is the number one dressmaker in Ponyville.**_

_**Rainbow Dash- The head weather mare in this small town, she is a bit critical of Derpy at times. Rainbow can be very lazy. **_

_**Fluttershy- The best animal caretaker in Ponyville, but is shy around new ponies. She has a bit of a crush on Discord.**_

_**Applejack- the best farmer for miles around. She is very headstrong.**_

_**Pinkie Pie- The best party planner in Ponyville, she is crazy. She loves cake, and for some reason, cheese sandwiches…**_

_**Snips- This unicorn colt is the most annoying male. He is best friends with Snails and has a crush on Amber.**_

_**Snails- This unicorn colt is the second most annoying male. He is best friends with Snips and has a crush on Twist.**_

_**Swirled Pops- Older brother of Sweetie Drops and Twist. He is a stallion of few words.**_

_**Granny Sweets- Grandmother of Twist, Sweetie Drops, and Swirled Pops. She was part of Ponyville's founding.**_

_**HAPPY READING!**_


End file.
